


Fire Emblem Drabbles (Pt. 3)

by rins_rambles



Series: Fire Emblem Ten Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, why do i write more angst for awakening?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rins_rambles/pseuds/rins_rambles
Summary: Yeah, at this point I was barely keeping with the 100 word rule
Relationships: Chrom/Guire | Gaius/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Everyone
Series: Fire Emblem Ten Word Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688428
Kudos: 3





	Fire Emblem Drabbles (Pt. 3)

I. Hope

Lucina wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this façade up.   
Personifying a strong gallant leader that her comrades expected her to be, and promising them that they still had a future worth fighting for. Her world had been enveloped in so much darkness and death, it seemed as if no light would be able to penetrate the dark clouds that Grima casted.

But today, all of that would change.

  
She had borrowed a mask from Gerome, tucked her hair behind the back of her cape and looked at her reflection in a nearby lake. She really did look like the Hero King Marth.

After her final preparations, she was ready. If she was going to change the future, she and the others would have to go back into the past. For once, things seemed to be going her way.

  
Lucina turned back to see her friends, all together and ready for action. Everyone else stood still, eyes filled with determination and awaiting for Lucina to speak.

  
“We may not defeat Grima in this world, but there is a chance to rewrite all of this if we travel back into the past. This is our one and only chance to end Grima’s reign for good. I’m not going to wait any longer for another opportunity. If you choose to follow me, I can’t guarantee we’ll all end up in the same place… I’m not coercing any of you to come with me, this is my decision.”

Lucina unsheathed Falchion, raising it out in front of her. For a moment, it seemed to be glowing brighter than usual.

“So, who is willing to follow me?”

  
Severa shrugged.

“We’ve made it this far, and we’re as ready as we’ll ever be,” but a small eager grin showed on her face.

  
She saw her comrades and friends raise their weapons as well, their cries ringing out into the dark sky around them. Pillars of light appeared behind them and they all looked on in awe, Lucina placed Flachion back into its sheathe and tensed her body up. This was their one shot, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

  
“NOW!” She yelled and all of them charged towards the portal.

Lucina felt the acrid wind brush at her face, following the light that guided her into a distant past; and for once… she felt hopeful that she could actually change something for the better.

* * *

II. Glass

Donnel liked going to the market. Since his village was so far out, he hardly went shopping.

But here in town, he could see so many unusual things made or sold.

Today was no different. He had seen many interesting things in the market from all of his visits, but this had to take the cake. As he was strolling around for new pots and pans, he came across a small statue of what appeared to be the goddess Naga carved entirely out of glass. It was no taller than a bottle of wine would be, but somehow its presence was larger than life.

“Well knock me over with a feather!” He exclaimed as he walked up closer to inspect the artwork.

It was beautifully crafted. Even the smallest of details like the folds in the dress had obviously been done with a lot of care. How someone could make something like this was beyond even his comprehension.

  
“Like what you see mister?” The stalls man asked and Donnel nodded with great enthusiasm.

  
“I wouldn’t have been able to make such a pretty thing using wood!”

  
The man chuckled, “That was a commission I did for a nobleman, and they should be coming soon to purchase it. It was hard work getting all the materials and details right.”

  
“I hope they pay ya more than a pretty penny for it. Look at it, it’s gorgeous!”

  
Donnel couldn’t help but admire the statue for a bit longer before he got a call back to reality.

  
“Hey Donny, did you find any pots or pans?” Robin asked, trying to stand on their tip toes through the crowd to see Donnel.

  
“Aw shoot, I almost forgot. Well, I hope you have some good business today!”

  
“Come back any time you want to look around!”

  
Donnel waved good-bye as he ran over to Robin. He couldn’t wait to tell them what he saw.

* * *

III. Framed

Robin was oddly used to waking up to the sound of screams, but rarely did she ever hear her husband shriek at the volume that he did. She dashed out of her room in their small cottage and saw the thief hunched over a sack, his shoulders shaking.

  
“Gaius? What in Naga’s name are you screaming about this early in the morning?”

  
“Bubbles, it was you, wasn’t it? No one else knows where I keep my secret stash except you!”

  
“What are you blabbering about now? I didn’t steal anything!”

  
“I told you where I stash my candy because you’re my wife and you like sweets to!” Gaius yelled in outrage like she had just stabbed him in the back.

  
Robin rubbed the area between her eyes.

“Gaius, when you told me, I swore to you I would never take anything without your permission. I've kept my promise since, does it look like I would break that so easily?!”

  
They were about to argue for the next hour on the topic when Morgan nervously peeked out from behind a corner.

“Mommy, Daddy, don’t fight.”

  
The two ceased their banter and looked down at their child. Robin knelt down and stroked his head, relaxing herself.

  
“I’m so sorry for scaring you sweetie. Daddy and I will stop fighting.”

  
“Once your Mommy tells me where she took most of my stash,” Gaius coughed and Robin glared at him.

  
Then Morgan shuffled nervously on his toddler feet and pulled something out from behind his back. Robin thought it was his stuffed bear but was surprised to find a small sack. He opened it and inside was Gaius’ missing stash.

  
“I wanted to look at them and play with the wrappers because they were pretty…” Morgan said in a hushed voice, averting his eyes. “Please don’t be mad.”

  
Gaius lost whatever anger he felt as he picked Morgan up and spun them around. “I’m not mad, kiddo. In fact I’m proud of you! How’d you find my stash?”

  
Robin made a small “ahem” sound and Gaius looked over his shoulder to his glowering wife.

  
“Alright, alright, I was wrong,” he sighed as he picked up Morgan into his arms and kissed Robin's cheek.

  
Robin stood silently with her arms crossed.

  
“And I’m sorry for framing you,” Gaius added.

  
“Thank you,” Robin sighed and ruffled Morgan’s hair.

  
“Just this once.”

  
“No you don’t!”

Robin began chasing Gaius around the cottage with Morgan slung over his shoulders, laughing with joy.

* * *

IV. Hallucinate

Robin had been feeling ill since meeting that strange figure called Validar, and wondered what connection they had to the strange man. What made matters worse was the splitting headaches and the only thing that seemed to numb it slightly was a walk.

  
She pinched the bridge of her nose to ease the headache as she walked with her long white hair lying down her back. The tactician stopped in their tracks to look up into the sky and take a deep breath when they saw movement nearby. She reached into her robes where there was a Thoron tome tucked into an inside pocket.

  
A hooded figure peeked out from a tree… they were wearing her clothes.

“Who are you?”

  
The figure looked up at them and Robin couldn’t help noticing how eerily similar the stranger’s outfit looked to them.

  
“You killed him.” They said in a scratched voice, “Your dear Chrom, you killed him, with your own hands.”

  
“What- that’s ridiculous, I would never harm Chrom!” Robin shouted, clutching the tome harder.

  
“Are you sure about that?” The voice sounded amused. “Why don’t you look at your hands then?”

  
Robin glanced down and screamed as blood appeared on their hands. They panicked even more when they saw a figure with blue hair and a white cape stained in blood lying at their feet.

  
“CHROM!”

Robin shrieked and knelt down, roughly shaking the figure with tears streaming down their face. When they saw the face it was blank and glassy.

“CHROM! WAKE UP, PLEASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!”

  
“What are you crying for, little tactician?”

The figure asked, strolling calmly to them and placed a cold hand on their cheek.

“You’re the one who did this. You’re the one who will cause your beloved Chrom’s end.” 

  
She clutched her head as she fell to the ground screaming hysterically. She'd do anything at this point if it would make the voice stop talking. 

  
“ _Robin, what's wrong_?” A voice asked and Robin’s eyes jolted open, a familiar hand on her shoulder.

  
“C-Chrom?”

  
“I heard you scream and I found you down on the grass writhing around like a snake. What happened?”

  
“Y-you’re here? You’re really here?” Robin asked, skittishly touching his face and feeling his pulse.

Yes, he was alive.

  
“Of course I am-,” Chrom said before Robin tackled him into a hug. “Robin? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…” She lied, “I was just hallucinating. I’m fine.”

  
Chrom didn’t probe any further as he comforted his friend, feeling the tactician weeping into his shoulder.

* * *

V. Reflection

“I’m starting to have second thoughts about this Maribelle,” Robin said as the noblewoman tugged at her hair with a brush, tutting as she pulled out knots that she had missed. Her hands began working with the locks of hair, swiftly styling them. It had almost been a whole hour since Maribelle decided it was high time that Robin should have a good grooming.  
“Nonsense, when I’m done you’ll be the epitome of royalty.”

  
“Great~,” Robin groaned. She hardly looked after her own appearance, opting to focus on their magic and strength. Therefore, when Maribelle saw the state she was in after training, she made it her mission to pretty Robin up as best she could. Secretly, they were kind of looking forward to seeing the results, but weren't all enthused by the whole process.

  
“Anytime now, Maribelle.”

  
“Patience, patience, beauty isn’t made with a snap of one's fingers,” Maribelle huffed, and continued to do Naga knows what to her hair.

With one final tug and pat of powder, she was free.

“Alright dear, now look at your reflection and tell me what you think.”

  
Maribelle handed Robin a small handled mirror and she braced herself. She wasn’t expecting to see what the reflection held. Her usual straight hair had been curled like ripples in the water and a small section had been tied off into a braid that went around her head like a laurel crown. What stunned her most was the make-up, she had never seen or wore this much before. Her eyes now looked more defined, and her cheeks, more rosy. Robin was speechless and Maribelle wore a proud grin on her face.

  
“No need to thank me.”

  
Robin was tempted to rub the glass’ reflection to make sure the person she was staring back at, was in fact herself. Someone had entered the tent and the voice made Robin’s heart skip.  


“Robin, there you were, I was looking all over for you-“  


“Chrom, excellent timing!” Maribelle chimed and turned Robin so they were facing Chrom.

“Tell me, doesn’t our little Robin look absolutely lovely?”  


Robin wished she could hide her face with her hood as Chrom stood dumbfounded like someone showed him another of Frederick’s recruitment posters. The only words of encouragement that came out of him were: “Uh” and “Um”.  


The two continued on awkwardly like a newly wedded couple looking at anywhere else but each other. Chrom finally managed to say something while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Y-you look… very nice.” Maribelle glared from behind Robin. “B-beautiful, I meant beautiful!”  


“Thanks,” Robin managed to reply, blushing back at Chrom.

Suddenly, Robing could feel her legs again and decided to surge out of the tent like the wind.

“Huh? Wait, Robin! There was something I- Gods, how does she run so fast??” Chrom sighed as he ran after Robin.

Maribelle quietly tutted and wondered how this scene was going to look to everyone else.

* * *

VI. Trapped

Two people were stuck down in a pit, a tactician and dark mage. This sounded like a horrible set up to a joke, but this was their reality. Both were covered in the leaves that disguised the hole while dirt lightly caked their clothes.

  
“Urgh!! Why didn’t I remember that Donny had set up traps around camp?” Robin groaned in remorse, running her hands through her silk white hair.

  
“It’s okay, this is no caws for alarm!” Henry giggled good-humoredly and Robin had to keep from sighing aloud. 

  
They had been sent out on a small scavenging chore to pick edible plants in the forest and when Henry warned Robin not to take another step she hadn’t been paying attention. She was too focused on trying to identify the different berries on a far off bush. She realized too late when Henry grabbed her wrist and then they both fell into their current predicament.  


“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” Robin said, and she looked up from the pit.

  
Even if they stood up on each other’s shoulders, they wouldn’t be tall enough to reach anything. 

  
“You were right when you said there was a trap ahead, and I didn’t listen!! Aaaaah, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

  
She punched the earth beneath her hand with each ‘stupid’ she uttered.

  
“Don’t worry about it~.” Henry giggled and moved all of his limbs. “At least we didn’t break anything in our fall.”

  
“Well how are we going to get out? There’s no way we can reach the top of this pit with our combined height.”

  
“Maybe I can call some ravens and see if they’ll fly us out? Oooh, do you think they’ll all be able to pick us up?”

  
Joking or not, Robin gently shot down that particular idea. Noticing the thick roots poking out from the soil, she grabbed hold and tried to climb her way out of the pit. However, the root snapped and she plummeted back down to square one. It was early morning, so Donny should be coming around to check on his traps soon… but she was so anxious to find a way out.  
She began to twist her hair in frustration, desperately trying to come up with a plan when Henry tapped her shoulder.

  
“Hey Robin, what crime are a group of crows always accused of?”

  
“Henry, I don’t know if now’s the time for puns.”

  
“Come on, what crime?”

  
“I give up,” Robin sighed and waited for the punchline.

  
“Murder!” Henry sang and broke into fits of giggles. “Get it? ‘Cause a group of crows is called a murder!”

  
Robin had to giggle, even if she wanted to sigh, the dark mage had an infectious laugh. She may be trapped down here for a while, but at least she had pleasant company.

* * *

VII. Sword

Lucina lunged at her father with her wooden sword. He swiftly parried the strike and then followed up with a stab to her side. She felt the wooden tip dig into her ribs and let out a startled yelp as she fell towards the grass below.

  
“Let’s stop our training for today, Lucina,” Chrom said and Lucina pouted as she hoisted herself up.

  
“I can still fight, father!”

  
“No, no, if you go back to the castle with any more bruises, your mother will skin me alive.”

  
The two chuckled lightly and Lucina looked at the sword her father wore at his side. Even though they were in a time of peace, he was rarely seen without Flachion at his side. He claimed it was a good luck charm.

  
“Father, may I hold Flachion?”

  
Chrom looked down at his sword and then back at his daughter. “I’m afraid it may be too heavy for you Lucina. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

  
Lucina did her best doe-eyes and Chrom slowly crumbled under the pressure. 

  
“Alright, but use both hands.”

  
Lucina felt the smooth hilt in her warm hands as her father handed it to her. When he let go, she felt the weight of the metal bring her arms down like lead. It made a dull thud in the grass and she struggled in an attempt to lift the blade up. Chrom tried hard not to look too amused as he watched his five year old daughter holding an adult sized sword. 

  
“It’s-so-heavy~!” Lucina grunted, trying to use her body weight to get it off the ground.  


“I know,” Chrom assured her as he walked to her side and helped raise the blade. “But one day, you’ll be strong enough to wield it with one hand, and one day, I’m sure this blade will be able to protect you.”

  
Lucina looked at her father, who stared at the blade with an emotion she couldn’t clearly discern at her young age, but it seemed sad.

  
“That’s enough of that,” Chrom said and sheathed the sword. “Now, let’s go have some tea with your mother, shall we?”

  
He lifted Lucina over his shoulders and she giggled in delight as he raced back into the castle with the wind brushing her hair.

* * *

VIII) Tears

Robin entered Chrom’s tent, soaked from the rain and shivering beneath her coat. He was sitting on his bed, Falchion leaning against it and his face drifting downwards. She wondered if his head would snap off from the way he was leaning. He had dimmed his lantern until it barely casted any light in the tent. It made his body fade into the shadows.

  
“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry yourself,” she said and handed him a towel from beneath her coat. “Frederick nagged at me to give this to you since he’s busy helping the others.”

  
He didn’t move a muscle, so Robin walked over and started to dry the Exalt’s hair. She focused all of her energy into this task.

  
“I couldn’t save her…”

  
Robin wanted to pretend she didn’t hear him muttering those words beneath his breath.   
Emmeryn had fallen to her death by choice not too long ago, the memory and wounds were still too fresh in all of their minds. The tactician had forced Chrom to flee and save his tears in order to assure their survival, but the fight that followed them afterwards only drew out the blood lust in him.

  
Now, here they were.

  
“If only… if only I could go back in time… If I had just gotten to her sooner, then-”

  
“Chrom, stop talking,” Robin said, cutting off the prince’s words as she gripped the towel tighter. “Please…”

  
“Why… why wasn’t I strong enough to save her?” Tears began forming in his eyes as he looked up at Robin. “Gods, why did she… why did she have to _die_?”

  
Robin threw her arms around Chrom, holding him as tightly as she could. The prince faltered but slowly hugged his comrade back. She felt something warm hitting her shoulder and the heaving sobs coming from her friend. Soon, they were both crying, choking on their sobs as the rain outside the tent continued to howl and pour. 

  
They stayed that way for a while, both grieving and comforting each other in their darkest hour. 

* * *

IX. Bested

Morgan furrowed his brow deeply as he glared down at the board. He had to be extra careful at this next turn, or he’d lose his garrison. The young man glanced up to see his mother, patiently waiting with a hand beneath her chin and the other keeping their elbow propped up. It was silent between the two for at least five more minutes before Morgan made his move. After he finished, his mother leaned in closer to the board, and a grin spread on her face. In three swift movements she had taken down some of Morgan’s soldiers and had her units surround his commander.

  
“…I surrender.” Morgan grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, grabbing tufts of his hair. “I was so close to winning and yet you’ve bested me again, mother.”

  
“Your strategy was well thought out Morgan, don’t belittle yourself so.” His mother smiled, and rearranged the board. “If you’d like, we can go over it again and I’ll give you pointers on your mistakes.”

  
Morgan raised an eyebrow playfully and his mother motioned to the board. He grinned, scraping the chair closer to the table so he could have a better look.

  
Morgan talked with his mother for a length as they added onto each other’s strategies or complimented each other on their play.

* * *

X. King

He was standing quietly in the hall looking at his reflection in the glass windows, his new garments felt heavier than his armor. He was itching to get out of them as soon as possible.

The crown on his head made him feel that if he tilted his head to either side enough, his whole body would go crashing down. Frederick had adjusted and nagged over every detail on Chrom’s attire and he wanted to ask whether or not this was over-kill. Especially with the large cloak that was a deep sea blue that fell behind him like a wedding train.  


“My, you look handsome,” he heard a voice and turned to see Robin, dressed in a blue gown with a small circlet across her forehead.

He admired how well the dress suited her as she walked. It flowed around her like it weighed nothing. He was envious. 

“Frederick was wondering where the king of Ylisse went and asked me to come fetch you.”

  
“I’ve been caught red-handed,” he laughed and watched as Robin walked towards him, inspecting his attire as well.

"I'm not the only one here thinking about how heavy this outfit is, right?" Robin asked as she hitched up her skirt slightly and pulled at the collar of her dress. 

"That makes two of us. At least you don't show your discomfort as easily as I do." Chrom joked back and saw Robin eyeing his crown. 

  
“Are you sure you’re alright with that crown?” Robin asked timidly. “I’m not saying it looks bad, but people may wonder why it’s looks Plegian.”

  
“I don’t mind, and I wanted my crown to look like this because my other half is Plegian.” He took one of Robins hands and squeezed it firmly. “You’ve aided me so much as my friend and tactician, are you willing to help me as my queen and wife?”

  
Robin silently stared at him and he became flustered.

  
“Gods, did that come out wrong? Should I have asked differently or changed some of the words?”

  
“No, it’s fine, I was just teasing you,” she smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. “I’d do anything for you, Chrom.”

  
The two smiled as they held hands and headed out towards the balcony where the citizens of Ylisse waited to greet their new rulers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, at this point I was barely keeping with the 100 word rule


End file.
